defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Guild
The Legacy Created in October 2006 in SWG on the Chilastra server, the guild soon stamped its mark on the community. Operating as a light Jedi RP guild offering a Master and Apprentice set up, a Force Ranking system complete with in guild trials, and looking to provide Jedi content. The guild attracted many members, even players from other servers who rushed to join up with the phenomenon. For many years the guild operated in SWG even during the changes, it still operates to this day With the announcement of The Old Republic, the guild found itself planning ahead as many members showed interest in once again defending the peace a long time ago in a galaxy far far away.. Built around its people and the understanding that good people make these games great, the guild wants to continue onwards and upwards setting up its legacy and extending outwards into newer games. To many community is key, and the guild has always tried to promote it, encouraging interaction through its systems and belief that if you help others, others will help you. The goal is to provide a solid foundation for its members to enjoy their gaming experience, and to create an atmosphere where it always feels like home, a guild shouldn't end with a game. Current With the launch of SWTOR in 2011 and closure of SWG in the same year, we switched full time to SWTOR where for many years we were able to successfully operate and grow within the game. Attracting new members and enjoying new journeys, which saw members branch out to try new games as the rockiness of SWTOR took its toll, we ventured to Wildstar for a brief stint, aswell as Elder Scrolls Online, for around a year. After many years in SWTOR, it was decided a return to SWG was in order, and in Feb 2019 we set up a guild on the SWG Legends Omega server to run along side our adventures in SWTOR, The Future There has always been much discussion on the Future of the guild, many believe it should carry on and touch over to other games and keep the community together, delivering and creating a top experience for those involved and those who interacted with the guild in games to come. The idea is to set the standards and take the reputation across various games, for new adventures and new friends to be apart of defending the peace in various universes. There have been highs, and there have been low's, and they have made us who we are today. Good friends have come, and good friends have gone, to those who walked before us you made us what we are, and to those who will follow, let us give as good as we got Status Star Wars Galaxies :Server- Chilastra :Status - Game Closed The Old Republic :Server - Star Forge :Status - Active Star Wars Galaxies Legends :Server - Omega :Status - Active Category:Guild Category:Star Wars Galaxies Category:The Old Republic